Big Bouquet
by Shizukachuu
Summary: For my readers I would like to give this story to you. Sakura and Syaoran are together for a few years now, Syaoran realises that Valentine's is coming up, Sakura thinks Syaoran is cheating on her. What will Sakura do? Will she break up with him or not?


**Disclaimer: **Watashi no namae wa Shizuka Sakura desu, and I do not own the CCs character. Enjoy this Valentine's Day oneshot fanfic. From now on I'll be doing fanfics on special events for e.g. Birthdays. Christmas, St Patrick Day etc.

Inspiration: Pokemon it's similar to an episode that watched about 2 or 3 years ago. I started this on the 9th of February.

**Special Fanfics events: Valentine's Day**

It was winter, and snow falling onto the ground slowly. The trees had no leaves, and bushes were covered in snow. There were children with their parents, playing outside in the snow, experiencing the first time being out in the winterlands. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the swings in thick snow jackets with scarfs around their necks. They both watched the children happily playing with the snow. The rest of their friends were there too, but were making snow men. Sakura laughed. She remembers the time when she met Syaoran around the age of 5 in winter. They often visit each other in those times but now the two are a couple. Sakura is 14 and is turning 15 in April while Syaoran 15 turning 16 in July.

"How many years has it been since we've been together?" Syaoran asked.

"Close to 2 years now, but known each other for 10 years…" Sakura told Syaoran. Syaoran was awed for minute but soon snapped out of it.

"What is today's date?" Syaoran asked again.

"Today is the 10th, why?"

"Oh, nothing, just forgot what day it was…" Syaoran denied. '_Oh my gosh, Valentine's Day is here in 4 days.' _

"Do wanna go back now?" Sakura asked.

"So, wanna come back to my house? I'll take you back afterwards," Syaoran suggested.

Sakura nodded her head and the two started to walk in the direction of Syaoran's house.

--

They arrived at Syaoran's house and sat in front of the heater in the living room. Syaoran went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Sakura and himself.

Sakura sat in front of the heater while Syaoran's oneechans were sitting on the lounge, reading magazines about gossip on celebrity. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Syaoran took out a box of marshmallows and dropped two in each mug. He brought it out into the living. While walking, he was thinking in his head.

'_Maybe I should go to Tomoyo for help since she knew Sakura more than I have. Yeah I should.' _Syaoran continued walking and finally put the two mugs on the glass coffee table. He handed out the hot chocolate to Sakura and she slowly held the mug cautiously.

"Arigatou Gozaimas Syaoran…"Sakura said softly.

"It's alright," Syaoran replied back calmly. Sakura slowly sipped the hot chocolate. Syaoran watched Sakura as she slowly drinks the hot chocolate. Sakura finally noticed that Syaoran was looking at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked while she pointed at her face.

Syaoran giggled "No. Just thinking about past when we first met." Syaoran lied but the memories of the past had really come back in the mind.

_**Preschool Flashback**_

_It was day that he was new to preschool and Sakura too. Syaoran sat by himself on the floor staring on the puzzle mat when he heard a girly voice. _

"_Do you wanna play with me?" The 4 year old Sakura asked. _

"_Do you mean me?" Syaoran pointed with his stubbing little fingers at him. _

"_Hai, now do you wanna play?" Sakura asked again a sweet voice._

"_Sou," Syaoran got up and join in with rest of Sakura's friends. _

"_My name is Kinomoto Sakura, yours?" _

"_My name is Li Syaoran," Syaoran introduced himself to Sakura while they were eating their lunch. _

"_Li Saoran," Sakura tried to pronounce his name. _

"_Syaoran." _

"_Li Syaoran." Sakura said confidently. _

_**End of flashback**_

Syaoran chuckled. "Why are giggling Xiao Lang?" Shiefa asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing you should know," Syaoran simply said.

"Nothing you should you tell us?" Feifei narrowed her eyes at Syaoran. Syaoran almost forgot that Sakura was there too.

"Nothing, honestly," Syaoran said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, let's leave him alone his probably thinking those preschool years," Sakura told.

"How'd you know?" Syaoran asked in amazement.

"I don't know, that's maybe because I was thinking about it too."

The four sisters laughed at Syaoran's face. He was flabbergasted by Sakura's guess.

--

It was time for Sakura to go home, so Syaoran help her to put on the jacket and other warm things. They exited the door and walked together holding hands.

"Do you like the snow Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Sometimes I like it when you can have fun like making a snowman how all the children we just saw earlier today," Sakura explained.

"How about you?"

"Its nice scene from the view you sit in, and it's also fun to play in."

They arrived at Sakura's house. They both wish each other good night. Syaoran walked home alone wondering and looking at the cloudy sky with stars still showing. He was thinking about Valentine's Day that was coming in four days.

"I'll ask Tomoyo-chan tomorrow." Syaoran said to himself.

--

Next morning, Syaoran woke up quite early. He had a shower, got dress and ate breakfast. After eating breakfast he exited his house and walked to Tomoyo's house.

"A good walk in the morning," Syaoran said to himself while power walking. It never took too long to walk to Tomoyo it was only 15 minutes walk. On his walk to Tomoyo's still, he saw children already out in the snow playing and laughing. Syaoran giggled to himself.

He soon arrived at Tomoyo's house. It was quite a big house just like a mansion. It had light skin colour bricks and a nice garden that seem to attract little animals too.

Syaoran pressed the doorbell.

"_Who is it?" _A young female voice asked.

"It's Li Syaoran," Syaoran spoke into the speaker.

"_Oh, hi Syaoran come on in," _Tomoyo hung up the intercom and told the maid to open the gates for Syaoran. The gate slides open.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted from afar.

"Ohayou Gozaimas, Tomoyo," Syaoran said calmly.

"Come in and let's have a cup of warm tea."

"Arigatou for your hospitality."

"Doo Itashimashite."

They went inside the house and Syaoran felt a warm sir swept across his face. "You house is full of warmth."

"That's because when it's winter we leave the heater on day and night to keep the house very warm," Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, I just remember your rich."

"I don't like it when you say that you make me sound so snobby."

"Okay, I won't say that next time."

"Arigatou."

"No problems."

They both went to Tomoyo's room and having a warm tea. "So, what is your reason for coming here?"

"I was wondering if you come help me with something."

"What is it you want help with?" Tomoyo asked again.

"You do know that Valentine's Day is coming up."

"Hai."

"Could you help me what to give Sakura for Valentine's Day?"

"Sure, 4 days is enough time to discuss about this."

"Arigatou Gozaimas."

"No Problem," Tomoyo gave a warm smile.

--

Syaoran spent hours at Tomoyo's house while Sakura came to Syaoran's house to visit him. Sakura pressed the doorbell and waited a few seconds for someone to answer the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura heard a voice on the inside of house but just dwindle. Someone opened the door.

"Oh, konnichiwa Sakura-chan," greeted Fanren.

"Konnichiwa, is Syaoran there?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…no, he went to a friend's house for help," Fanren explained.

"Oh, do you know where he might have gone?"

"I think I heard Tomoyo's house…"

"Arigatou," Sakura said quickly and ran down the street to go to Tomoyo's house. _'Why would he need to go to Tomoyo's house?' _Sakura said to herself in her mind. She kept on running until she finally reach Tomoyo's house. Before pressing the door she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting at the table close to each other. It was quite hard to make up what she is seeing but she was sure 100% that it was Syaoran and Tomoyo. Sakura thought that he was cheating on her. This made her very sad and heartbroken.

"I thought Syaoran loved me…" Sakura said melancholy while she was on the brim of tears. She wiped it away and walk to Penguin Park alone; without Syaoran.

--

Syaoran went to Tomoyo's house the next day. Sakura thought he might come over today but he didn't, she was thinking if should give him up. Sakura had thought that he may think she is so boring. She sighed.

"I don't want to give him up, he is my precious…" Sakura said to herself. "Maybe I should give him up…"

Syaoran in the other hand was still negotiating with Tomoyo.

"Maybe I should giver her a big bouquet of red roses along with a white teddy saying 'Happy Valentine's Day' and a card in the teddy's hands saying: You're the most precious thing to me… even though if you're gone for one minute I'll miss you. I love you and I hope you feel the same way for me…"Syaoran said to Tomoyo.

"HOW SWEET! You know how to make a girl happy," Tomoyo complimented.

"I just hope she'll be happy…" Syaoran said softly.

"She will just as long you'll be there for her," Tomoyo told Syaoran.

"Arigatou," Syaoran thanked and Tomoyo smiled.

In the meanwhile, at Sakura's house she sat in her room looking at the photo album. She only looked at the photo of her and Syaoran. She was almost in tears but stopped herself by taking in a deep breath and closed the photo album. Sakura went downstairs to help make dinner with Touya and her father. Fujitaka and Touya talk with each other except for Sakura. She ate her dinner quietly. The two had finally noticed that Sakura was talking they noticed that she was sad.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Fujitaka asked in a concern tone.

"Hmm," Sakura replied while putting her hair behind her ears, quickly. "Umm… yeah, I wasn't feeling as hungry as use to," Sakura explained.

"Are you feeling well?" Sakura's father asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine, just stressing out…" Sakura lied and pushed the food away. "I'll going up stairs and try to occupy myself." She got up from her chair and walked upstairs slowly.

'_What am I gonna do with Syaoran?' _Sakura sighed as she continuously walked to her room.

Back at Tomoyo's, Syaoran and Tomoyo were still discussing until they made a phone call to one of the best flower shops in Tokyo.

"_How many flowers do you want_?" The service over on the other asked. Tomoyo covered the phone and asked Syaoran.

"How many flowers do you want?"

"A big bouquet but not too big and with a white teddy bear saying 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY," Syaoran told Tomoyo.

"Sorry for making you wait, um… a big bouquet of red roses and a white teddy bear saying on its body 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY in capitals."

"Are you paying for this?" Syaoran asked in a whisper. Tomoyo nodded her head. He mouths the word 'arigatou' and Tomoyo mouthed back 'no prob'.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Syaoran woke up without any distraction; the sun could not wake him up since the curtains are closed. He yawned and stretched. "Today is Valentine's Day; I hope she'll like the gift…" Syaoran said to himself while looking at the ceiling with pictures of the two.

"Hmmm… Such fun memories…" He got and went for a shower and dressed into a grey suit. He exited his room and instantly saw 4 boys with big bouquet of red roses in the family living room.

"Fanren-neechan," Syaoran called out. "Who are these guys?"

"These are our boyfriends…" Fanren told Syaoran.

"How you never told me you had any…"

"You never asked," Shiefa said from the couch furthest away from Syaoran. "Oh, by the way there was a big bouquet of roses with a white teddy bear at the door."

"Oh that is mine to give to Sakura."

"Ohhhh," Feifei cooed.

"You should know that we are already a couple," retorted Syaoran.

"Yeah, yeah, you better and give those to her…" Feifei reminded Syaoran. Syaoran grabbed the bouquet and egress his house. He walked carefully so doesn't trip and crush the roses.

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura was in a pink dress that was short; it went half down her thigh and she also wore white stockings underneath.

_Ding Dong! _Sakura went to answer the door and was astonished by the big bouquet, she quickly retain herself and she saw grey suit pants.

"Who is that behind the big bouquet?"

"Oops. It's me; Syaoran."

"Oh, hi and who is this bouquet for?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Who do you think I'm giving this too?" Syaoran asked.

"Ahhh…Tomoyo?" Sakura said with attitude.

"HUH?! What? No, it's for you…"

"What about that day at Tomoyo's?" Sakura asked in an angry tone.

"That day I was discussing things with Tomoyo about what to give you for Valentine's Day." Syaoran told Sakura instantly.

Sakura was really astonished what Syaoran had just said to her. "You only went to Tomoyo's just ask her want I liked just for Valentine's Day…" Sakura felt really bad what she had thought.

"Will you accept these pretty roses? I've been holding it for a while now…"

"Oh, sorry," Sakura quickly took the roses from Syaoran and saw something white fall to the ground. She looked down and picked it with her right left with the bouquet in her right arm. She instantly read the little message on the little teddy bear. She also remembered something and asked him.

"Syaoran, did you asked me the date because Valentine's Day was close by?"

"Yeah, Because I need to remember the date, I lost track of it."

Sakura giggled. "Wanna come inside?"

"Hai, hai…" Syaoran replied. Sakura put the roses on the dinner table and saw a little note in the teddy bear's pocket. She read it out. "You're the most precious thing to me… even though if you're gone for one minute I'll miss you. I love you and I hope you feel the same way for me…"

She turned to Syaoran. "Aww…Syaoran…" and she hugged him instantly and were in happy tears.

"I love you no matter what…"

"I love you too…" and he hugged her back.

--

Two hours later, Sakura decided to say what she had thought when she saw him and Tomoyo together. "Syaoran?"

"Hmm…" he replied as he turned away from the magazine he was really into.

"You know how I saw you with Tomoyo…"

"Hai…"

"I thought you were cheating on me…" Sakura looked down. Syaoran mouth dropped instantly when he heard Sakura thoughts.

"You thought I was cheating on you…?" Syaoran said while awed at the same time.

"But that's because you never told where you were going, I was looking for you…" Sakura explained.

"Don't worry, everything is back to normal now," Syaoran said serenely.

"Sou da ne…" Sakura agreed and she took a pillow and threw it at Syaoran.

"You tricky one," Syaoran took a pillow behind him and threw back at her. They play for an hour until they fell asleep on the lounge. Syaoran laid on the lounge horizontally and Sakura next to him. Fujitaka came home from work and saw the living room and mess. He walked a little closer and saw the two sleeping peacefully.

Fujitaka giggled to himself. "At least they have each other…"

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Hope you liked it. I was little bored doing Together Forever and I'm kinda on writers block so I decided to do a special event fanfics. I'll be making a Special event chapter story. It won't make sense if it's continuing from the chapter because it's going to be different, if you read this first then please read Together Forever latest chapter that is also upload on the same day.

YAY!!! I'm probably going to Japan with my best friends (sempai and oneechan) next year! This will probably help me for my fanfics. =D

Hope you enjoyed it.

Happy reading!


End file.
